


There Is Always A Beginning

by TymBunn



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushing Genji, Day One, First Kiss, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Sort of Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: [Genyatta Week - Day One]
Genji and Zenyatta's first kisses, respectfully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Firsts
> 
> See the Genyatta Week post: http://daily-genyatta.tumblr.com/post/152838637991/the-official-announcement-post-for-genyatta-week

The first time Genji kisses his teacher, it isn’t _quite_ that. 

Genji brushed the edge of his visor against the dip in the metal where, if Zenyatta was human, his mouth would be. He lingered and the electronic chuckle roused him from the numbers and data that told him that they were indeed making contact. Later he would insist that it was an accident and he hadn’t noticed Zenyatta was so close and he was distracted by his own thoughts, but he was merely reassured by a metal hand on his arm and told not to fuss and that _accidents_ happen. 

Genji smothered the thoughts of correcting Zenyatta that it was not an accident much later while alone in his room. 

*~*~*

The first time Zenyatta kisses his student, he isn’t too worried. 

Snow still fell in Nepal, but none of its current and immediate inhabitants seems to mind. Small mounds had accumulated on different parts of his body. While he didn’t mind Genji seemed to either out of care or simple amusement. The cyborg would often push the white mound from his head or shoulders with a chuckle before they left from their session.

Only this time Genji is deep within himself. His lights are dull and his visor stares straight forward, not tracking any movement. Zenyatta is proud of him, it is remarkable process after all. So when Genji starts to emerge once again he decides to tell him. 

One of his orbs is the first to greet Genji and lulls him back to the world that their physical selves occupy. It isn’t long before Genji turns his face towards Zenyatta and freezes in a way much different to just before. 

The reaction to the press of Zenyatta’s faceplate against his forehead is strange, but Zenyatta never pushes for an answer. Genji will open up once again to him when the time is right. 

*~*~*

The first time they kiss, it is much better than any time beforehand.   
Once again Genji is coming out of meditation when it happens. He had his visor on the old wood beside him and his breath puffed small clouds even inside the room. This time Zenyatta is sitting next to him and follows behind, mutually coming back to the present. By the way Zenyatta speaks Genji can imagine a smile as bright as the golden aura he carries. He praises the student and his orbs spin _just_ that little faster in a way that Genji selfishly believes he’s the only one who notices. 

His teacher is still speaking when he leans across and presses his scarred skin against Zenyatta’s cold shoulder. The omnic doesn’t stop or even pause in the slightest, instead he floats a little lower to reduce the strain from the action. 

Genji takes advantage of it and lifts his head again to press his lips onto the rise of Zenyatta’s faceplate. His lips stick against the metal from his breath and the coldness and what he believes is nervousness. He thanks his teacher quickly afterwards, the touch chaste, and departs. 

Zenyatta floats to the door to watch Genji leave. He doesn’t raise his hand to touch the spot where he was kissed by flesh lips, but one of his orbs gives a happy _ding_ for him.


End file.
